The One About The Picture
by polybi
Summary: A lighthearted (and slightly perverse) SQ response to recent tragedy. Out thoughts and prayers go out to the victims and their families, but I figured we needed some light after all the darkness. Let me know what you think...


"This may be the dumbest idea you two ever came up with. And you have come up with some doozies." This from Snow after facepalming upon seeing the picture on the phone.

David inquired...smirking, "What...do you have a problem with the content?"

"Personally," said Hook with a snicker, "I have no problem at all with the content."

Zelena and Ruby gave the pirate a snide look, with the Wicked Witch remarking about how big of a perv Hook was.

All Emma could do is roll her eyes, while Regina just facepalmed.

"And what is the purpose in this?," asked Belle.

"Let me see if I can answer," replied Gold. As you know, last weekend place that Emma knows very well, There was a very horrific occurrence. I'm sure you read the Mirror, or watched TV. I think that this picture is an answer to that. An answer, by the way I heartily agree with."

Regina was a bit shocked at that...it's not often that The Dark One hands out sincere compliments.

And with that, Emma leaned into her true love and kissed the side of her head. "So, baby...are you gonna hit... _send_?

"Not until our little prince takes a look at this. And I think he'll love this, all things considered..."

* * *

And he did. It was a nice picture, too. Regina and Emma kissing in front of the clock tower. Both holding fireballs in their hands.

And the caption: "DEAR HOMOPHOBES. COME TO STORYBROOKE. WE PROMISE A VERY _**WARM**_ RECEPTION!"

And then they sent it out on Twitter and Facebook and Instagram. And it went viral. Then knew that people would wonder about how the fireballs were made. But what the Emma, Regina, and Henry laughed.

And then, the three of them sat on the sofa and got very quiet, and then all three silently cried.

Because no one should die because two people kissed. No matter the gender.

Then Henry got a great idea: same pic, no fireballs, but with two guys.

Emma knew just the pair. She picked up the phone and called that familiar number. When the phone was picked up, there was a request to put it on speaker. Emma agreed and put her phone on speaker as well. "Hey dad...can, errr, you and Killian help me out with a quick project..? And when she mention what she had up her sleeve, Emma heard a far off female voice: "They're already practicing, Em," Snow White bellowed. That caused a girlfriend and a little prince to go Snapchat-filtered wide-eyed.

Killian then remarked over the phone, "did we stunt anyone's development?"

"Heck yeah!" blasted Henry, and everyone laughed boisterously.

Later, the phone call ended, Henry was sent to bed, leaving the Mayor and the Sheriff alone downstairs.

"So, Ms. Swan," said Regina with a mixture of playful seductiveness, "exactly how long _is_ this story?"

"It's _pretty_ long, Madame Mayor..."

"We're talking about the story... _not_ the pirate..."

"Ohhhhhh..."

"...Or Prince Charming."

" _Ohhhhhhhhh...?"_

"You see dear...I have at least three long stories of my own..."

Emma the slithered up to her girlfriend and, when close enough, let her fingers do the walking up the Mayor's cleavage. "Well may I suggest that after we deal with our guests, we spend some time swapping stories..." Then Emma gave Regina a rather passionate kiss... "Among other things we can swap..." Regina returned the kiss with equal fervor, and a night that started with playfulness, and touched on sadness, now has take a more wicked turn.

Besides...who knows what stories Snow, Charming, and Hook could tell.

But that's _another_ story...

* * *

This has been a tragic weekend, and I felt that a little light was needed from all of the dark. Our prayers are indeed with those who lost so much in Orlando. But I'd like to think that those who left us would want us to lift our heads and celebrate life than eternal mourning.

So as always, your comments are most welcome. Blessed be.


End file.
